futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Donald Trump (The New World)
Donald John Trump (June 14th, 1946 - November 11th, 2021) is the 45th and current President of the United States. Before entering politics, he was a businessman and television personality. Trump was born and raised in the New York City borough of Queens, and received an economics degree from the Wharton School of the University of Pennsylvania. He took charge of E. Trump & Son – his family's Queens and Brooklyn-focused real estate business – in 1971, renamed it to The Trump Organization, and expanded it into Manhattan. The company built or renovated skyscrapers, hotels, casinos, and golf courses. Trump later started various side ventures, including licensing his name for real estate and consumer products. He managed the company until his 2017 inauguration. He co-authored several books, including The Art of the Deal. He owned the Miss Universe and Miss USA beauty pageants from 1996 to 2015, and he produced and hosted the reality television show The Apprentice from 2003 to 2015. Forbes estimates his net worth to be $3.1 billion. Trump entered the 2016 presidential race as a Republican and defeated sixteen opponents in the primaries. Commentators described his political positions as populist, protectionist, and nationalist. His campaign received extensive free media coverage; many of his public statements were controversial or false. Trump was elected president in a surprise victory over Democratic nominee Hillary Clinton. He became the oldest and wealthiest person ever to assume the presidency, the first without prior military or government service, and the fifth to have won the election while losing the popular vote. His election and policies have sparked numerous protests. Many of his comments and actions have been perceived as racially charged. First Term (2017-2021) During his first years of presidency, Trump ordered a travel ban on citizens from several Muslim-majority countries, citing security concerns; after several legal challenges, the Supreme Court upheld the policy's third revision. He signed tax cut legislation which also rescinded the individual insurance mandate provision of the Affordable Care Act and opened the Arctic Refuge for oil drilling. He enacted a partial repeal of the Dodd-Frank Act that had imposed stricter constraints on banks in the aftermath of the 2008 financial crisis. He pursued his America First agenda in foreign policy, withdrawing the U.S. from the Trans-Pacific Partnership trade negotiations, the Paris Agreement on climate change, and the Iran nuclear deal. He recognized Jerusalem as the capital of Israel, and imposed import tariffs on various goods, triggering a trade war with China. After Trump dismissed FBI Director James Comey, the Justice Department appointed Robert Mueller as Special Counsel to investigate "any links and/or coordination" between the Trump campaign and the Russian government in its election interference. Trump has repeatedly denied accusations of collusion and obstruction of justice, calling the investigation a politically motivated "witch hunt". Second Term (2021) Trump was Re-elected in 2020 against Former New York Governor Andrew Cuomo, and was sworn in on January 20th, 2021 for his second term. Assassination and Trump Tower Bombing In New York City on Veteran's day, Trump is on a parade float to his former home, Trump Tower, where he is to make a speech. During the Veteran's day Parade however, A North Korean Immigrant, Jim Yo-Bin, who was upset over Trump convincing Kim Jong-un to surrender his nuclear weapons, sneaks a sniper suit case into the 36th floor of 500 Fifth Avenue, and fires 10 shots at Trump's parade float. 3 Hit Trump in the foot, neck and then the head, 2 hit Pence in the head and ribs, and 1 hits Mayor Bill de Blasio in the waist. The others miss and hit 2 cars, and injure nearby witnesses. Panic and Chaos break out, and the area is on lock-down. Jim manages to vacate the area by blending in with the crowd, and then proceeds to the nearest Subway entrance. He takes the 7 to Grand Central, and then boards a Poughkeepsie-bound Metro-North train. His escape is jeopardized however, as an MTA Transit Police officer notices a gun in Jim's pocket. He is then quickly detained and then escorted off the train at Yankees-East 153rd Street station. THIS ARTICLE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION! More to come soon! Category:Presidents of the United States Category:New York Category:The New World